Libuscus
by LaceyTheDino
Summary: Lilac was Bestfriend with Toby scene she was 10 and he was 11 Then Toby moved to LA when he was 17 for YouTube. Now Lilac is 23, Angela is 22 and moving to LA with Lilac for YouTube as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chacters:  
Lilac Love Owl (OC) Nicknames- Libuccus (Toby only) Lila, Owl, Li, Lil (Even tho she is tall-shi) - Female  
Angela Rae Muse (OC) Nicknames- Ang, Angel, Angie - Female - In a relation ship with Joey (LATER ON)  
Toby Joe Turner-Nicknames Tobuscus - Male  
Gabe - Nicknames Gabuscus (Toby only) - Male - In a relationship with Angela (LATER ON)

Summary - Lilac was Bestfriend with Toby scene she was 10 and he was 11  
Then Toby moved to LA when he was 17 for YouTube. Now Lilac is 23, Angela is 22 and  
moving to LA with Lilac for YouTube as well.

Apprces  
Lilac -  
Hair-Lilac fading to white  
Eyes-Grey  
Bodyshape-Thin-shi  
Tall-shi  
Full eye lashes  
Good faceal set up  
Normal chest

Angela -  
Hair-Brown fading to bleached blonde  
Eyes-Purple  
Bosyshape-Thin-shi  
Tall-shi  
Full eye lashes  
Good faceal set up  
Normal-shi chest 


	2. Chapter 2

"talking" _"Thinking"_

Lilacs POV  
I was taking a good look at my emty place, "It's ok sweetie, LA is going to be fun!"  
Angela said rubbing my shoulder. "Come on lets go everyone is waiting on us."  
she said walking down the staires I turned off the lights then closed the door locking  
it putting giving the Lady at the first desk my keys "Thank you Lil." She said smiling  
"Have fun at LA for me!" She said before I walked off, then I smiled, /I"_I'm going to see_  
_Toby my best guy friend.._."i I smiled to myself then I ran to my mom and  
hugged her "Woah sweetie, what got you so happy out of no where?" My mom  
laughed "I'm to see Toby!" I said jumping up and down like a little kid getting  
candy "Tell him I said hi, ya?" Dad and Mom said at the same time then we all  
busted out laughing. After our goodbyes Ang and I where to LA, the city of YouTubers,

**AFTER AIRPLANE RIDE**

We were in a cab on our way to out new place, it was scary moving to somewhere  
new that you have never visted before, I have been smiling uever/u sesne we  
landed, once we got there we unpacked our stuff, all of our boxes were here  
because our moms sent them about a week about to be unpacked when we got here  
after about 3 hours of packing there was a knock on the door followed by giggling  
I ran to the door knowing who it was. Once the door opened it show a white haired  
boy and a black **(Not being racist)** boy Tyler Oakley and Kingsley! "Tyler!  
Kingsley!" I screamed hugging them "Oh have I missed y'all a lot." I smiled "Missed  
you to girl." Tyler smiled "Now let us in and help you unpack!" He laughed I let them  
in right as Ang was coming to see who it was "KINGSLEY!" Angela screamed "TYLER!"  
She screamed again and tackling them for a hug, Ang and I laughed with Tyler and  
Kingsley "Lets unpack!" Kingsley said loudly holding up a bottle of red wine.  
Me being me I took the bottle and ran into my room, because I could half way  
down the hall Angela tackled me grabbing the wine bottle out of my grab "No! You  
must share." She scowled while giggling

**Three wine bottles later!**

"Whhhy?" I groaned "Why wine Tyler!" I laughed laying on my soaf "Because it was  
a good idea at the time, I don't know." He laughed, "Well we have to go" Kingsley  
said sadly "Noooo!" Ang yelled "Yessss." Tyler said frowning "I want a hug." I said  
in a cute voice holding my arms open. Tyler giggled and walked over to me  
and gave me a hug "You smell good!" I laughed smelling his shirt "Haha! Thanks  
I try." Tyler laughed sticking his tonuge out at me, Of corse I stuck mine out back  
after the boys left we both went into out newly built rooms and went to bed

**One hanged over day later**

I just finished editing my new video and it was uploading right now!"Yay, new video  
unlocked!" I laughed at myself then I got a message on youtube I didn't get many  
but I mostly got hate mail saying my name and eyes were fake but no they were  
as real as that tree! But this one was from Tobuscus! Toby, My bestestest friend  
I screamed after I read it It read

"Hey! Lilac It's Toby, Toby Turner remeber?  
Your best friend. :} Anyways we should meet up and talk! I have missed you so  
much/33 And you HAVE to meet Gyphon my doggie. :D ~Tobuscus"

I was so happy I replyed  
back and we message back and forth for a good 3 hours he gave me his phone number  
and I gave him my address, he was coming over RIGHT now! I screamed again and  
put on my Pewds shirt and my shorts with a batman blalet and my heelys I was  
so happy, "ANG!" I yelled "WHAAAAT?" She yelled back "Toby is coming get dressed  
if you arn't." I replyed I little bit quiter. I heard a gasp then feet hitting the ground,  
a silde then a thud then my door busted out to show a wore out, tired and shocked  
Ang "Tobuscus! As in your best guy friend!?" She asked "Yes!" I replyed very happyly  
She screamed and ran into her room to get dressed.

10 mins later two arms  
wrapped around me, I screamed jumping back 1 inch into the air I threw off  
my over head turtle beaches and turned around to see Toby "TOBY!" I yelled  
hugging him tightly not wanting to let go, I heard a chuckle and he hugged  
me back "Lil!" He yelled back, after about a good 2-3 mins of hugging he  
made me let go, "What is with LA men and smelling good!?" I laughed, Ang  
laughing as well "Huh?" Toby asked "Tyler and Kingsley came here, Tyler and I  
have been friends for 2 years on the web but only met at PlayList." I said still giggling  
I stood up and hugged Toby again "I missed you soooo much." I said quitly into his  
chest, I heard Ang aww and Toby say "Missed you too." I pulled away and sat down  
back in my spiny chair, I started to spin around a little bit "So Li, what as changed?"  
Toby asked me stopping my chair "Not much, Angie and I are getting a dog!" I smilled  
"I wanna gooooo!" Toby yelled laughing, "When are y'all getting one?" He asked  
"We were going to get one today but you came over, it's ok tho!" Ang smiled  
"Well, come on" He said standing up "We are going to get a puppy dog." Toby smiled  
I giggled and put on my heelys heeling out of the house

**Time skip to the pet shop because I can! :D**

I heeled to where the puppys are for sale, one I saw a Shitsuiz I gasped I ALLL ways  
wanted one! "Angie! Angie! ANNNNGIE!" I said happyly heelying over to her  
"Whaaaat?" She smiled I dragged her over to the Shitsuzi "I want this one!" I smiled  
"OH MY GOD!" She paused looking at the paper to see if the dog was a male or  
female "SHES SO CUTE!" Angie gasped "Can we, PLEEEEASEEEEEE?" I asked  
loudly, "Yes!" she laughed at me, I was acting like a little kid again. "YAY!" I yelled  
kind then Toby heelyed up to us, "What puppy are y'all getting?" He asked holding  
something to his back, I ingored it and pointed to the Shitsuiz "That one!" I smiled  
"Oh my god! It looks like Gyphon!" He laughed "But the puppy is a girl and shes  
pure black with bright blue eyes." he said. After we all tho out a name we came up  
with Gypsy I walked away, my wheels clicking on the ground, after I found someone  
and picked out a bright blue collar and leash, after we got her tags and Toby held  
up a BatMan toy, my favorite super hero, I gasped "It's batman!" I giggled, "Yeah  
and I'm giving it to Gypsy as a welcome home gift." He smiled. "Aww, thats so  
sweet, thank you." I smiled after we got in the car and home Gypsy sniffed around

It was about 5 mins later when Toby asked if he could make a lazy vlog, we both  
said knock youself out! **(I would write it out but I would have to use the web witch is out D: Sorry!) **

After Toby made the vlog he went home  
and we got Gypsy to learn her name then we called it a night, Gypsy went to bed  
with me on her own, I could tell we would have an awesome friendship.

**A/N I hope you liked this! It's my first FanFiction and my first OC Fanfiction, Reveiws are very much welcomed. :} I will be**

**updating soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

After about a week of texting he finaly let me go over there and see Gyphon!  
I could not wait, it was Monday, I had work today, I put on my Pikachu shirt and black shorts with my heelys of corse, after I brushed my hair I said bye to Gypsy and Ang, after I heelyed my way to work I clocked in and put on a green aparn, why I work at Starbucks,

"Hello welcome to starbucks what would you like?" I asked someone with black hair, buff looking and a great fac al set up. "Oh-uh, I would like a black coffee." He smiled looking up with big brown eyes "Name?" I smiled back "Gabe." Gabe said "Oh are you Toby's friend by any chance?" I ask a bit shocked "Yeah, I am, why are you a fan girl?" He chuckled "WHAAAAAAT?" I said "Me naaaah, I just happened to be Tobys long lost best female friend." "Ohhhhhhhh." Gabe said "I'm Lilac." I smiled "Now I should get back to work,  
I'll see you later at Tobys right?" He said "Your his friend was gonna be there today." I questioned tiltting my head to the right "Yuup." Gabe said, "I'll see you later bye!"  
Gabe said walking off with his black coffee.

AFTER WORK

I clocked out and put the aparn up, "Bye I'll see y'all tomorrow!" I waved to my co-workers, we were more of work friend then real ones. I heelyed my way home and opned the door and saw Angie and Jack

Jack was Angies EX boyfriend, he moved here and broke it off with her, and now he somehow found our place

and is begging Ang to get back together with her. "Angie please!" Jack begged (Not it's not JacksGap, or Jackflims!) "No Jack, now please leave Lil and I are going to a friends." Ang said putting on her shoes, "Jack we are leaving, now and don't come back tonight, yeah?" I said grabbing Jacks wirst and pulling him out the door

AT TOBY'S

I was sat on the floor, qith Gyphon on my lap, Toby on the soaf across from the TV Gabe sitting next to Toby and Ang sitting in a chair "I might take Gyphon, Gypsy needs a boyfriend." I joked petting Gyphon

"Nooo!" Toby whined, "You can't take my Gyphon!" Toby faked cried, making us all laugh, "I may sneak out with him, watch out." I smiled showing off my dimples "Come on Gyphon, lets go outside!" I smiled running to the back door

I was sitting in the grass when Gabe came outside "Hey Lila" Gabe said sitting next to me, me being me I jumped "OH MY GOD!" I yelled making Gyphon run too us "You scared me!" I giggled "Sorry, I didn't mean too." Gabe said rubbing the back of his head shyly "It's alright, no harm done!" I giggled looking around for Gyphon after he came over to us to see why I screamed, "Gyphon!" I said loudly and heard his collar click whitch told me he was coming over to us.

I stood up and padded my thigh and walked over to the back door and open it for Gyphon to run tho, I bet walking tho the doggie dog got tireding, if thats even a word I was about to walk in when I heard Toby and Angela talking, "I don't know Ang."  
Toby sighed, I tho it was between them so I walked away, I told Gabe to go in there and to tell me when I can go back inside, I was pround of myself for not going in or hearing what they were talking about

AT HOME

We finaly got home after a good 5 hours at Tobys house, it was a lot of fun, but I was scared because we watched Activey one, and it was scary, but I was hiding behind Pikachu and leaning on Toby a bit, and he pulled the yawn and put his arm around me body making Angie giggle and Gabe to smile at us, Toby and I became close again within this few weeks, even know we texted a lot and talked on the phone didn't mean that we weren't CLOSE within to seconds of laying in my bed I got a bit freaked out but after a few pages of my book I fell asleep, with the lamp on.

I woke up with a scare I looked around and nothing had moved around in my room,  
my door was still closed, I giggled at myself from freaking out, I got up and put on my bra and Tobuscus hoodie like I did every morning, it got cold here in LA most of the time, I went to the coffee maker RIGHT away! I can't go a morning with out my coffee, not because I am addtied because it waked me up and it helps me in the morning and I know I could go a month without coffee, but I would be grumpy the first few days of corse but I can held it,

I sat on the soaf with my coffee and I put on Glee, episode one, I did watch it then I stopped when Quinn got in her car wreck, do now I am starting ALL over, back to episode one, Angie walked out of her room and waved and I waved back, thats how our morning were until 11 in the morning then we would speak to each other, but even then it was just a simple hi and good morning

I looked over to Ang who was texting someone, and smiling! I havn't seen that since Jack happened! I looked at her, it was 11:32 so it good to talk.  
"Who ya texting?" I asked looking over to her with a big smile on my face "No one!" Angela said way to quicky! "Who is it!" I said loudly, "Gabe!" Angie bacilay screamed in joy "OH MY GOD!" I screamed as will, then the door opened to show a laughing Toby and a BLUUUUSHING Gabe, I blusted out laughing! after a min I stopped laughing and calmed down, I Toby walked over to me and tugged on my hoodie, a no zip hoodie at that! "Nice hoodie." Toby laughed "Thanks, I put on every morning." I smiled "Oh yeah?" Toby asked leaning on the breakfast bar

"For how long have you been putting it on every morning?" He smirked looking at me, "Four months." I dropped on him and he was in shock! "Where did Gabe and Angie go off to?" I asked looking around. Then me and Toby shared a look and nodded smiling and giggling, we walked over to Angies bedroom door and opened it a little bit and saw Angela sitting on Gabe's lap and making out with him! "BUSTED!" Toby screamed making Angie blush like a mad woman and to leap off of Gabe and Gabe to blush way more then her, we both laughed a lot and we both leaned on each other for support!

Me and Toby left the room after a few mins of talking then went into my room, I laid on my bed and Toby sat at my computer chair and spinned around in it, "WHEEEW!" he yelled making me giggle a bit I stopped giggling and he stopped spinning, the chair right in front of the end of my bed and Toby leaning down, elbows on his knees I was laying on my tummy, elbows on the bed and leaning up, if you can do that!

Our faces were inches away, inching closer and closer, where I can feel his breath on my lips, as we got closer I closed my eyes ready to kiss him, within seconds his soft lips are on mine and I kissed back of couse, after a few seconds, the kiss got deeper and more firecy, after a few more seconds we pulled away for the need of air

"Woah." We both said at the same time "That was..." I said. "Something." He finished for me, I leaned in for other kiss and he cupped my checks and pulled me in pressing his lips on mine once more, this kiss was more passionate and firecy then the first.

After a second or two Angela walked in and gasped, making Toby pull away and wheel across the room and me to lean on the headbord of my bed "Woah, I did not see that coming!" Ang laughed and Gabe smirked looking around, "Nice room." He said walking in further. 


End file.
